En toute simplicité
by Laclea
Summary: Djidane ne cesse de penser à l'amour qu'il porte à Dagga. Mais son statut de reine n'est pas toujours facile à accepter, surtout alors qu'il a une idée bien en tête. Comment mettre cette idée à exécution?


**Bonsoir,**

**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF consistant à écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème précis. Ici le thème était "Simplicité".**

**Aucun personnages de Final Fantasy IX ne m'appartiens.**

* * *

**En toute simplicité**

Je n'ai rien vu venir. A la base, je devais simplement l'enlever et partir. C'était pourtant simple, mais ça avait été bien plus loin que ça. Moi Djidane, qui avait un certain nombre de conquête à son actif, étais tombé amoureux. Et pas de n'importe qui s'il vous plait, de la princesse Grenat, enfin Dagga comme je me plaisais à l'appeler, désormais reine d'Alexandrie. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'aimer quelqu'un pouvais être aussi simple, et pourtant, c'était arrivé.

J'avais traversé le monde pour elle, affronter de nombreux dangers. Et elle m'avait sauvé, en découvrant ce que j'étais vraiment, que j'avais été créé dans le seul but de détruire le monde d'Héra, je m'étais sentis sali, indigne de quelqu'un comme elle. Mais elle m'avait ramené, elle m'avait vu tel que j'étais. J'avais peur de la dégouter, mais non. C'est à ce moment là que je compris à quel point je tenais à elle.

Depuis que j'étais revenu de l'Ifa, tout me semblait simple. J'étais accueilli comme un héro, acclamé, reconnu. Et surtout, je l'avais elle. Comment oublié la façon dont elle s'était jetée dans mes bras à mon retour, sentir son parfum m'envelopper, la tenir dans mes bras comme jamais je n'avais osé la tenir. En haut des remparts du château d'Alexandrie, j'observe le paysage s'étalant sous mes yeux. Jamais je n'aurais cru en être là un jour, mais c'était le cas. Je vivais désormais dans un château, et celle que j'aimais était près de moi. Que demander de plus?

Enfin, j'avais bien quelque chose en tête mais comment pourrais-je aborder le sujet? Distraitement, je glissais ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon, tripotant la petite boite quand j'entendis des pas légers approcher de moi. Retirant rapidement ma main, son parfum chatouilla immédiatement mes narines lorsqu'elle s'appuya à la pierre près de moi.

-Je te cherchais, me dit-elle de sa voix chantante.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, remarquais-je en lui prenant doucement la main.

-Etre reine n'est pas de tout repos, avoua-t-elle. Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie, là, maintenant? De partir.

-Comment ça?

-Depuis que tu es revenu, je n'arrête pas de penser à notre rencontre. J'adorerais pouvoir partir d'ici, oubliée qui je suis, ne serait-ce qu'une journée...

Un silence prit place après sa déclaration et je sentais à quel point elle était lasse de son rôle.

-Et pourquoi ne pas le faire? Dis-je soudainement.

Elle rigola doucement avant de plonger son regard brun dans le miens.

-Comme si c'était aussi facile.

-Mais ça l'est ! Ce soir, je viens te chercher et je t'enlève encore une fois.

-Arrête Djidane, dit-elle dans un sourire. Tu sais très bien que Steiner ne nous laissera pas faire.

-Il suffit de ne pas lui dire. Je suis très sérieux Dagga, ce soir je t'enlève et je t'emmène loin d'ici.

Et je l'avais fait. Le soir même, j'avais grimpé jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre et toquer doucement à la vitre de son balcon. Elle m'avait alors ouvert, habillée de sa tenue de voyage orange que je connaissais parfaitement désormais.

-Tu m'attendais? Demandais-je en souriant.

-Je savais que tu ne lâcherais rien.

Elle me sourit et tout aurait pu s'arrêter à cet instant. Elle enfila une cape grise et elle s'accrocha à moi tandis que je descendais le mur comme à l'aller. Nous avions alors pris une aéronef sous une fausse identité puis nous étions partis pour Lindblum, le royaume de son oncle Cid. Nous avions alors passé la journée à déambuler, anonymes dans la foule. Je la sentais heureuse, délestée d'un poids qu'elle portait depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle passe une journée inoubliable, qu'elle cesse de penser à sa qualité de reine et qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle. A la fin de cette journée, je l'avais emmenée sur les toits de Lindblum, le soleil couchant teintant le ciel d'orange et de rose.

-Merci Djidane, c'est la meilleure journée que j'ai passée depuis bien longtemps.

-A ton service.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer, avoua-t-elle. J'aimerais être Dagga, seulement Dagga. Je ne veux plus de cette pression. Tu te rends compte que je ne peux rien faire sans avoir quelqu'un qui me suit?

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle le pensais. J'étais fou d'elle, c'était une évidence, mais j'avais peur qu'il y ait toujours une distance entre nous. Elle serait toujours la gracieuse reine d'Alexandrie, et moi un simple voleur des bas-fonds de Lindblum.

-Si, je le pense. Je sais que beaucoup n'accepte pas notre relation. Le conseil m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je devais choisir entre toi et ma couronne.

-Quoi!?

-Ils estiment que je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un comme toi. Selon eux, je dois accepter les avances d'un prince lointain mais je refuse.

-Dagga, je ne veux pas que tu renonce à Alexandrie pour moi.

-Et il est hors de question que je renonce à toi. Depuis que je suis revenue, je ne me sens pas à ma place. Ni Grenat, ni Sarah. Je n'ai jamais autant été moi-même qu'avec toi, qu'en étant Dagga. Alors si je dois renoncer à mon titre pour rester près de toi, je suis prête à l'accepter. Je ne veux plus être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Plongeant mon regard dans le siens, je sentis quelque chose se dégager de ses yeux marrons. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et je ne voulait pas qu'elle renonce à quoi que ce soit à cause de moi.

-Mais tu aimes Alexandrie...

-Je t'aime bien plus encore.

Entendre ces mots que j'avais espérer bien plus que je n'osais l'avouer m'emplissait d'un sentiment qui allait bien au-delà de l'amour. Prit d'un élan de courage tel que je n'en avais jamais eu, je plongeais ma main dans ma poche et empoignait la petite boite.

-Dagga, pour toi je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices, je suis prêt à mourir pour toi. Te perdre serait le pire des cauchemars à mes yeux, je t'aime et ce que je vais te demander peut paraître dingue mais...

Je mis la boite sous les yeux de ma bien aimée dont le regard s'écarquilla. Je découvris alors un anneau sertis d'un unique saphir bleu profond.

-Je ne suis qu'un voleur, d'autres pourraient penser que je suis totalement fou et ils n'auraient pas vraiment tords. Mais ils ne savant pas à quel point je t'aime. Alors, je te le demande, les yeux dans les yeux : veux-tu m'épouser?

Voilà que la question était posée. Comment une question aussi simple pouvait amener une telle inquiétude. Le temps semblait s'être rallonger tandis que ses magnifiques yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Une question si simple, mais qui implique tant de choses.

-Djidane, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Evidemment, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser.

Puis elle me sauta au cou, ses larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues pâles. Puis je l'écartais doucement et passait l'anneau à son annulaire gauche puis je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassait doucement. Tout me semblait facile désormais, celle que j'aimais était près de moi, prête à m'épouser. Et quel que soit sa décision au sujet de son trône, je décidais que je la soutiendrais quoi qu'il puisse arriver. A partir de cet instant, je me sentais complet, aimé et tout ça en toute simplicité.


End file.
